Oh, Summer of 1995
by FrankCullen
Summary: A short story explaining what happened at 12, Grimmauld Place, before Harry arrived. Set at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. Includes R/Hr. Read and review, I love to hear your comments. I write better than I synopsize...
1. Prologue

_This is the prologue. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it. I am not JKR, I own nothing :) Xoxo_

_

* * *

_

_"I suppose you've been having a real laugh haven't you, all holed up here together?"_

_"No, honest!"_

Well. That was subject to opinion. The way Ron remembered, he'd had a bit more fun than he'd let on...

* * *

"So, this is it?" Ron said, screwing up his nose in disgust, sounding wholly unimpressed.

"Well, it will take a bit of cleaning," Mrs. Weasley started, looking around with a slight grimace and setting down her bags with a quiet thud, "but don't complain, Sirius has kindly let us all stay here."

"I think it's lovely," Hermione said, faking a pleasant smile, "really homey." She too putting down her bags.

"You don't have to lie, Hermione." A deep, gruff voiced figure appeared at the only open doorway. "It's a bloody mess. But do remember to keep your voices down. If you don't, my dear old mother might hear you. Old hag." Sirius stepped into the hallway, and walked down to greet them at the front door.

"Now, quickly inside. We don't want to get noticed." Mrs. Weasley bustled, chaperoning her children and Hermione into the creaky hallway. "And be quiet, Fred!" Fred was busy laughing at the Troll's foot coat stand. The hallway was dark, dank and unattractive. Much like you would imagine of a haunted house, yet much more uneventful. Tattered curtains covered things that might be doors, but the workings of this house were not yet clear. A thick layer of dust covered most objects, leaving them dull and unappealing. "Take all of your things upstairs, and we'll sort out rooms for everyone."

They obediently climbed the rickety stairs, observing the mounted House Elf heads that were placed upon the wall. Fred and George in mild amusement, Ron in confusion, Hermione in horror and despair, and Ginny with fear. Molly and Arthur ignored them, obviously having been here before. Ginny and Hermione were allotted a small room on the first floor, as was Ron. Fred and George were placed up in one of the attic rooms, with the discreet intention of keeping them well out of the way of trouble.

Ron sat down on his creaky bed, and shoved his bags in the small space beneath the frame; swearing he heard a small squeak as he did so. Hermione did the same, then walked casually to Ron's doorway. She stood there, framed in the rotting wood. Ron looked up, and flashed back to the first time they had met.

Hermione had been standing in their doorway then, too. Except then she was several inches taller, and much more of a girl than a young woman. Things had changed since then. Why had everything become so serious? He was fifteen, and he wanted to have some light hearted fun in his life – not just helping Harry uncover You Know Who's latest escapades.

Hermione stared bleakly out of the window, trying to hide her disappointment. Of course, it was a beautiful old house, and if they would be cleaning it up there would certainly be some riveting things to find, but it was still a pretty shabby place to be spending the holidays. At least she and Ron would be going through it together... she was sure that that would make things better. What more could you ask for but a good friend by your side?

"Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it?" Hermione sighed.

* * *

_Hey readers, how was that... was it ok? I'll be posting chapter 1 now, simply because I've written the first two chapters already. I think that those two chapters are just about enough to cover the story, and I think the second chapter finishes in a nice place. We'll see. If you want me to continue, review and tell me. If enough people want it, I will try to continue it. :) Love to all, Xoxo_


	2. Cleaning Duties

_I told you I'd be posting this almost instantly :) I hope you enjoy this first real chapter. I am not JKR, therefore do not own Harry :)_

"So today, we shall be cleaning the lounge and reception rooms." Mrs. Weasley said, having assembled them in a line, in a military fashion.

"Sir, yes sir!" Fred and George shouted, saluting, feet clamped together. Mrs. Weasley ignored them, seeming slightly irritated nonetheless.

"There is two, both on the ground floor. One is just off the hallway, and one is behind the kitchen and the pantry. Fred and George, I'm going to split you up." She glared at them.

"What? You can't do that! That's not fair!" George shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah! Mum! We only function as part of a package deal." Fred added, but Mrs. Weasley shook her head, her red hair flipping round angrily.

"No. I won't have it. You will mess around, and not get a single bit of work done!" She stood her ground, and they hung their heads in mock upset. "Now, Fred, stay here in the kitchen and I'll show you where to go from here, and George go quietly to the other lounge." She paused for thought for a second. "Hermione, go and work with Fred, and Ron, go and work with George."

"She's just trying to make sure we can't talk about how to get information to Harry." Ron muttered into Hermione's ear.

"I heard that! And under no circumstance are you to go against the will of Professor Dumbledore! Either of you!" She looked at them both, and they knew the moment was over. "Quietly!" Ron heard her hiss behind him, as George was making quite a production of humming loudly on his way to their assigned action room.

Ron continued down the hallway in silence, glancing back at Hermione once. She caught his eye. Hermione went to stand with Fred. Ginny was left to work with Mrs. Weasley cleaning the pantry. After being shown the other lounge, everything got a little boring.

"So, Hermione," Fred said, panting, hard at work scrubbing the mould off of a side table, "who are you seeing at the moment?" He chuckled. Hermione went red, and lifted the duster she was using to dust a portrait a little higher in a weak attempt to cover her face.

"Um. No one." She blushed further.

"Come on. Who do you like then? Maybe I could give them some of these knew sweets George and I have been developing... they're called Lovebites! Give your dream guy one of those, Hermione, and he'll fall for you like leaves in the Autumn!" Fred advertised.

"No. They don't like me, I don't think. And I want it to be real, not magic induced. And those spells always go wrong anyway." She scorned.

"Have it your way." Fred said with an air of sarcastic loftiness. They continued to scrub for several minutes. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes... that would be my name." She replied, still a little humiliated from his questioning of her love life.

"What do you say to a little swap?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows. Hermione looked at him inquisitively. "Say, I apparated into the other lounge, grabbed Ron, sidealong apparated him back here, and then I could go back over there. I'd get to work with George, and you'd get to work with Ron. Everybody wins." He finished simply, shrugging.

"Well. I don't know. Mrs. Weasley, I mean, your mum, could come in and check on us at any time... what if we got caught?" Hermione was always the one to think of the rules. It did, however, sound like a good idea. Tedious tasks were always more interesting with a friend by your side.

"Got it covered. I'll apparate into the drawing room upstairs in a minute, and set off a load of dungbombs. She'll be so busy cleaning that, she won't pay any attention until it's time for lunch – which is a good 3 hours away." It seemed that Fred had thought of all the possibilities.

"If you're sure... but only if you're sure." Hermione said nervously.

"Definitely. When has my mother ever walked away from a chance to clean something?" Fred joked, but Hermione knew he was right. She gave a little nod, and signal her approval. Before she could have second thoughts, Fred has disapparated with a small pop. Hermione continued to work, while wondering how long it was going to take to explain the plan to Ron. Just as she questioned herself how it could take 10 whole minutes, Ron and Fred appeared with a pop. Ron appeared very dazed. He swayed slightly, before pulling himself together. He murmered a word of thanks to Fred, and Fred then disapparated.

"Remind me, Hermione, to never do that again." He sunk down into an old chintz armchair.

"Well, Fred and I have already finished dusting the paintings, but there's still some doxies..." Hermione trailed off as she looked up at him. Something was wrong with him. He looked very different. But what was it? Then she saw it, and let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Said Ron nervously, seeing her expression.

"Mother of Merlin, Ron, where's your eyebrow?" Hermione ran over to him.

"Ah, no! I must have splinched it. Great. Fantastic." He rubbed the bald patch where his eyebrow should have been.

"Well can't you go and, ahem, get it back?" Hermione said, listening to herself and knowing how nonsensical her words sounded.

"Nah, mum'll see me if I go back... but maybe you could get one of them... it'd have to be George... yeah, Fred's already... hmm. A bit risky I suppose... too complicated." Ron sighed in resignation. Hermione walked right up close to him.

"Let me see, how many are gone?" She reached out to touch his eyebrow. "Oh no... the whole thing is-" But then she stopped, noticing that Ron had clutched her other hand that was lying loosely by her side. She hadn't realised how close together their faces were. She could feel his breath.

He gazed into her eyes, never noticing before how the brown in them seemed to swirl. She looked into his, the blueness of them like pools of water she wished she could dive into. Then, they stepped back, realising what they were doing.

"So, um, what were you saying about doxies?" Ron coughed.

"Er, we have an infestation in these curtains here." Hermione asserted, keen not to let herself get distracted.

Ron picked up the spray, and together they began to work in silence.

* * *

_So, what did you all think about this new installment? Ready for the next chapter? I am :) read and review, any constructive criticism is very welcome :)_


End file.
